My Life With Astro Boy
by ronnlee.morris
Summary: Astro Boy is feeling lonely and depressed again after some unknown false accusation. Thus, no one even wants to talk to him anymore. And yet, the only people who still keep in touch with him regardless were coincidentally all females. But they had to leave him for some other reasons. However, there came just another female who is also a robot promising him for her everlasting care.
1. IntroductionPrologue

My Life With Astro Boy

Astro Boy was sitting on a park bench one busy day feeling depressed about his neglection. It's even sadder that he already lost all of those females that were always there for him. He had to leave Kathy the circus lady away from her hometown. He couldn't get to see Mindy his grade school classmate very often anymore now that they both graduated from high school resulting them to have to go their own separate ways. And last but never the least, he lost his about-to-be girlfriend Nicky when she had to be disassembled due to a bomb that was stubbornly armed in her body. And so now, here he is all alone with no one to look up to. Till then, a typically beautiful female robot in shiny blue and white parts came and sat by him. "Oh hello there. Oh hey, you're a robot too! What's your name by the way?" Astro Boy asked and greeted as he became a little happier when he noticed her presence. "My name's Jenny Wakeman. What's yours?" "Astro Boy." "Well nice to meet you, Astro Boy." "Same to you too, Jenny." "So what's the matter? You seem a little down and out," Jenny asked in concern. "Well it's a long story, but recently I've been into another false accusation. So now everyone hates me again for a long while. Amongst other things, I've also lost most of my friends who were mostly my classmates ever since they graduated. Worst of all, years ago, I was just about to have my own girlfriend until her professor mindlessly set a bomb in her body that couldn't be disarmed. All that was left of her was her feet in which I'm actually wearing right now. Anyways, what happened to you?" "Well I'm actually feeling down and out myself. I got offended by all the students in the school I enrolled back at my hometown of Tremerton Ohio though this isn't the first time this has happened. They were never really nice to me there at all. And especially in this case, it's all because I'm different to them. I'm a robot, and their just humans. But the only human who was nice to me was my little brother who died just yesterday from a truck wreck. Now no human is nice to me anymore either," Jenny cried at that moment. But Astro Boy strongly held his. "Well will you please be my friend?" He asked. "Oh sure! No problem. Anytime!" Jenny's already starting to like him. "Thank you so much, Jenny! And will you always look out for me just in case I fall no matter what?!" "Absolutely. I will always look out for you whenever you're in doubt, danger, or depression for all reasons good or bad," Jenny answered with pride and confidence. "Thanks again!" Astro Boy cheered.


	2. Their First Rescue

Their First Rescue

All of a sudden, a gang of offensive humans and evil robots captured Astro Boy. The humans attacked him. Then the robots threw him at a building causing a fire. "Oh no! Astro!" Jenny screamed as she got left alone all by herself at the moment. "Don't worry, Astro! I'll save you!" She began to do her part just like how Astro Boy did himself on his first rescue. Boosting her own rocket boots, she headed straight for the boy robot. But just as she was about to grab him to safety, she got attacked herself simultaneously by the fire and by the evil robots. "Jenny!" Astro Boy screamed. He released himself from being trapped in the building and smashed right through the evil robots. Finally, he and Jenny both attacked the evil robots swift by swift. The last thing to do was save the leftovers trapped in the building. So they successfully did. But Jenny fell and broke into pieces. " Jenny, are you okay?!" Astro Boy got surprised. But he got surprised again when he saw her reassemble herself. "Yes. I'm fine. Are you?" She replied. "Wow! I didn't even know you can reassemble yourself!" "Thanks, Astro. You've been a good help. By the way, I didn't even know you can lift heavy boulders with your bare hands too," Jenny concluded. " I owe it all to you now," Astro Boy added.


	3. The Rewarded Cruise

The Rewarded Cruise

The next day, Astro Boy and Jenny Wakeman were on a vacation ship. Dr, Elefun and Dr. Wakeman treated them there for their successful work they did together the other day. Astro Boy was in his assigned room taking a shower. While doing so, he began to remember when he broke the faucet on his very first cruise. Meanwhile, Jenny was checking herself out in the mirror feeling proud to have a permanent friend. "Hey, Astro. Are you done yet?" "Just about," he said as his voice echoed off the walls. Jenny then waited in the living room for him. Minutes later, Astro Boy was already out and well-dressed. "Wow! Astro! You're looking sharp!" "Thanks, Jenny. Where's your dress?" "Oh that's right. Hold on. I'll be right back." She paced to the closet and started dressing for less than a minute. Then she came out with her own bow tie, collar, and vest. "Oh there it is! It looks pretty good on you!" Astro complimented. Dinner was served in the dining area of the ship. "So you two are robots?" One of their table mates asked. "Yes. We are indeed," Astro answered politely. He then bit off a piece of a lobster hoping not to drop it again under the table like he did when he was with Dr. Boynton. But unfortunately, he did. So as usual, he went under the table and picked it up. Just as he was about stand back up, he knocked down the table. But hope was saved when Jenny quickly blocked and held the table along with every object that stood on top of it from falling. "Wow Jenny! That was unbelievable! You saved our lives once again!" Dr. Elefun said enthusiastically. "Ah man. I actually can't believe I knocked the table again," Astro complained with honesty. "Well that's alright Astro. At least you were being honest. Say why don't you take a step outside and get some fresh air to relax yourself ?" Dr. Elefun suggested. "Sure. Doctor," Astro Boy agreed. As he went outside, he just perched his arms on the ship rails and looked at the stunning night-time views from the ship. From behind him came Jenny. She put her hand on his shoulder. "Look, Astro. What you just did was kind of your fault. But it really wasn't. Look on the bright side, you admitted that mistake and I even saved that table from being knocked over completely." "That's so true," Astro Boy responded with a whimper in his voice. "But still, if I do make even the same mistakes, then I won't have my popularity or publicity anymore." "Oh that's alright Astro. Because especially at times like this, you really don't need anyone else to admire you. You just need one person or robot even. You see. I used to have a very close friend. And in fact, he was human. But days and weeks later, he left me because he got himself a girlfriend. So after that fact, I was once again as lonely as a female robot can be. But now that I've found you, I don't feel so lonely anymore. I really feel like my life is back alive since I met you." "Oh really? Well that's just as depressing as to lose your own human friend," Astro Boy commented feeling a little better now. "Very depressing," Jenny re-worded. "But above all that, come here," she continued. Astro Boy came a little closer to her although her physical presence was still new to him. "Come on," she convinced him. Then as he came one little step forward, she grabbed him and hugged him as tight as a stuffed animal. Astro Boy's eyes widened while a tear fell without him trying.


	4. Speeding Through The Storm (Revisited)

My Life With Astro Boy Ch.4

Speeding Through The Storm (Revisited)

Well, it was that time again. Astro Boy even had a chance to see his classmates. Daddy Walrus and the rest couldn't wait to see the fully restored "Grandpa" the engineer of a steam locomotive known as the D51. Not only they were excited for this repeated trip, but Jenny Wakeman herself was too though this is only her first time. "Well I'm just so glad to see you guys after such a long while," Astro Boy exclaimed. "By the way, I would like you to meet Jenny Wakeman. A new friend of mine," he continued. Jenny just waved at them from inside the tour bus. "Well hello. Nice to meet you, Jenny. My name's Kenneth." "My name's Mindy." "And I'm Theodore." "Oh and I'm Alvin." "And my name's Albert Duncan. But you can call me Daddy Walrus." "Well it's such a great pleasure to meet all of you!" Jenny shouted with glee. Minutes later, they arrived at Grandpa's newly renovated home after it was destroyed from an earlier storm. "Well long time no see, Grandpa!" Daddy Walrus cheered. "It's more than just nice to see you back alive!" He continued. "I know. And it's all thanks to you, Dr. Elefun," Grandpa replied and thanked. Dr. Elefun just bowed his head. "By the way, who's this new one?" Grandpa drifted. "Oh this is Jenny Wakeman. She's Astro's new friend," Dr. Elefun smiled. "Well hello there, Jenny Wakeman! I've never seen such a beautiful female robot like you!" "Why thank you, sir. You know I've never heard someone compliment me like this before," Jenny was surprised after the fact. "What do you mean?" Grandpa figured. "Well to be honest, I too have been offended many times in almost my whole life by rude humans. Ever since I was enrolled in school back in my hometown of Tremerton,Ohio, the students there mistreated me. Some even tried to disassemble me and scrap me. But I had no choice but to defend myself. Till then, I was dropped out of school for good leaving myself without a chance to actually graduate as the first robot student of the United States." "Oh my that's terrible. But you don't have to worry about that anymore for you're in good care now," Grandpa resolved. "Without further ado, let's go inside my place right here," he continued. "...before the storm might come in," he had to say afterwards. "Storm?" Jenny questioned. "Yes storm," Grandpa reverbed as he and the rest all went inside his place. "When Astro and all of his classmates here including Daddy Walrus first came here as a field trip way back when they were younger, a severe storm struck this place and caused the most shocking damage. The dam broke flooding this location. We simply had to aboard that train best known as the D51 sitting right there in front of my front yard. Thank god it was reassembled after its damage. Luckily everyone was safe after the storm ended. The only one who was killed in this storm was me myself." Jenny was shocked. "What?! You were the only one that was killed?!" "Yes. I was. And it's just really hard to explain why." "Well I am not afraid of no storm," Jenny huffed. "It's so not my first time. And besides, I'm a robot. I can always be rebuilt like I already have been," she continued. "Well Jenny, you can say that all you like. But you'll never know. You might just regret once you discover the proof," Grandpa huffed back. In an instant, Grandpa's pronounced granddaughter Susie came out the halls. "Oh hey you guys! Long time no see!" She cheered. "And who are you? My name's Susie. What's yours?" Susie was shocked to see her stunning beauty. "Well hi, Susie. My name's Jenny Wakeman." "Well by the way, you sure look beautiful," Susie continued widening her eyes. "Oh thank you, Susie! I really appreciate that!" _Wow! Another human who likes me and even gave me a compliment! This is definitely my NEW life as a teenage robot. _Jenny thought to herself. After many conversations with time passed, the storm eventually came. "Oh. There's the storm I was just talking about," Grandpa indicated. "Oh no! Here we go again!" Mindy wined. Everyone else started looking down for their life among this storm except Daddy Walrus and a little bit of Grandpa. "Ahh come on now. We've done this before. Cheer up. And like I already said, it's only wind and rain," Daddy Walrus convinced. Then Grandpa jumped in: "I made all of you guys soup to stay warm." Everyone else slowly ambled to the dining room except Jenny? She isolated herself in front of the window staring at the storm with an angry face. But why? "Aye, Jenny what are you doing here all by yourself? And what's with the face?" Daddy Walrus asked. She turned towards him and said: "Hmph! Well just like what I said earlier, I am not afraid of storms! To tell you the truth, I actually have suffered many times from them! In fact, my very first accident was being rusted in the rain! But that was no big deal! My manufacturer who is also my mom just rebuilt me! Then I told her to make me waterproof! She wouldn't do so! Then I begged her again! And she said it takes too long!" Jenny then started to calm down in continuation: "Unfortunately thereafter, it supposedly did take her a very long time to make me waterproof. So much that I had to stay at bed rest for almost more than a year." "Hmm, I see," Daddy Walrus understood. Soon enough, everyone else went back to the living room and resumed their heads looking down about the storm. Seconds later, an idea popped into their head at the same time. Then they slowly turned their heads to Jenny still standing by the window. "Oh yeah! Jenny! You can save us from the storm! Can you? We heard you said that you're not afraid of it," Kenneth said. Jenny transformed her angry face into a smile and looked back at Astro and the rest: "I sure can!" "Well in that case, everyone, let's all aboard the D51!" Susie commanded. Everyone did except Susie herself(who was catching up from behind), Jenny and Grandpa. "Wait! Aren't you supposed to run it for us?" Jenny asked Grandpa. "He can't," Susie answered for him. "Whoa! What do you mean?" "(Sigh) Jenny. I'm sorry I didn't tell you this in the beginning. But I might as well tell you right now anyway." He took off his overalls and lifted his shirt then opened his body compartment. Jenny never felt this shock before when she saw what the old man did. "Huh?! You're a robot too?!" She exclaimed. "Yes. I am. There was a time when I was once a real human running the D51 manually until one day, I was running it linked with cars filled with oil to the mine located by the dam. And this same exact storm occurred just as hard causing the train to de-rail. That was end of the real me as well as the original D51. Thus, the constructors of the dam restored me as a robot to serve him, his family, and take care of Susie. On top of that, this piece right here in my compartment is the engine of the D51." "So you're basically the 'computer' of this steam locomotive?" Jenny confirmed. "As of now, indeed yes. From that day on, I truly did serve the rest of all these years as the D51's computerized engine," he answered."Say what about Susie's parents?" Jenny asked. "I'm afraid that was a tragedy. Susie, will you please mind telling that story of yours to Jenny?" "It was just after my first birthday, my parents went on a trip. But they were killed in a plane crash. So Grandpa took care of me and brought me up as his own granddaughter I think my parents would have approved." "And I think so too," Grandpa appropriately interrupted. Jenny began to tell her story of a human tragedy:"Well I'm afraid my human little brother Tuck was a tragedy as well. Recently, only a couple months ago in fictional time, right before I met Astro, Tucker was just walking home from school one day, he mindlessly crossed the street as he always does. Usually he would always get lucky to make it to the other side even without concentration. Yet at that time, the luck just didn't come to him as it should have. So he was hit by a truck. Sadly enough, he never even made it in the hospital. But hey, talking back about you, you sure have done a really good bang-up job." "Well I'm not young anymore. But don't you think I'll ever be finished at all. This is all the best I got for the D51. But to avoid the same mistake, I'm better off not running it even like this. Because the first time I did run the D51 like this back when Astro, his classmates and Daddy Walrus first came here in their youth, this electronic piece of energy blew out right at the end of the storm. Therefore I was gone again that night and so was my body. So Jenny, I must now pronounce you to run the D51 with your own energy cassette." "Mine? What about Astro's?" "His is too small to fit in the train's energy chamber." "Oh I see. Well I'm not young anymore either or at least not as young as you think I am. But don't you think I'll ever stop portraying the artificial image of a teenage girl. But with all else aside, I accept your command. I'll give all I got for the D51." "Thanks, Jenny. I am now going to deactivate myself. Take care now. And Susie, before you go, please put me in the special safety room so I won't drown away again. Hurry. The storm is getting worse." "Right away, Grandpa," Susie cheered with pride and locked him to safety. Till then, the two headed for the train. Subsequently, Jenny a boarded the D51's main engine chamber. Taking a deep breath, she opened her body compartment and transferred her energy cassette to the engine's energy storage. "Alright, Jenny. You've heard what my Grandpa said. Run our train with your life!" Susie said. "Okay, Jenny give us all you got!" Daddy Walrus and Astro Boy commanded. They started moving. "Come on big girl. Let's go faster. The flood of the storm is gaining on us," Daddy Walrus encouraged. Meanwhile, Astro Boy flew outside the train to check for cave-ins, gaps, and broken bridges. And he did as Jenny was putting out even more of her power and energy to make the train go faster. "That's it, Jenny! You're doing a fine job," Daddy Walrus cheered. After many more accelerations of this locomotive, the storm finally passed hours into daytime. But Jenny lost control. Astro Boy had to derail the train to a stop. Jenny on the other hand, was knocked out. Her own energy cassette burned out. She collapsed out of the D51's engine chamber onto the ground. "Jenny!" Astro Boy freaked. "She never thought this would happen," Daddy Walrus indicated. "Jenny," Susie called running up to her from the passenger cars. "Jenny, are you alright?" "She's fine. She just needs a little time out for a while," Daddy Walrus and Astro Boy said. "But I like her. And besides, she said she can be rebuilt just like any other robot," Susie re-inputted and started crying but not as much as when her Grandpa died. "Well Astro. Dr. Nora Wakeman is just going to have to rebuild her,"Daddy Walrus admitted. "Oh yeah, she simply should be able to put her back together. Good as new as I would always say," Astro concluded. "She sure has done a wonderful job," Daddy Walrus additionally complimented.


	5. The Return Of The Old Atlas

The Return Of The Old Atlas And His New Enemy

Jenny and Astro were strolling around their neighborhood one day when all of a sudden, a crystal flying object just the size of a blimp appeared. "Hey Astro what's with that big crystal floating around here?" "Huh! Oh no I know what it is and I know who's inside of it!" Astro recognized. "It's my arch enemy! I never even thought he would come back alive!" He continued. "Well what's his name?" Jenny questioned. "Atlas." Atlas soon came out of his crystal riding his horse as he drew out two swords. "Astro, It's been a while since I opposed you. I never even had a chance to destroy you! Thus, we now must fight once again!" "Atlas. For all these years, I said I don't want to fight you!" "Well for all these years, I say you're a coward. Hahaha!" "No!Wrong reason, Atlas! I just don't want to fight you!" "Well if you don't want to fight me, then I'll just fight you to your death! Now come on Astro! Fight me if you want to stay alive!" "I said no!" Jenny found herself walking far behind Astro. "Astro! Don't worry, Astro! I got you covered!" She ran to him and just snatched the sword he was forced to hold. "Hey I'll fight you," Jenny quickly confirmed to Atlas. "Huh? Who are you?" Atlas asked in confusion. "My name's Jenny Wakeman. I'm Astro's new friend. But you can call me XJ9 if you wish," Jenny replied as she drew the sword. "But I want to fight Astro!" Atlas still wanted. "He said he doesn't want to fight you! But since you're really looking for a fight, then I officially accept your challenge. Now take that! And this! And how about some this! And that!" Astro was just so amazed to see her how well she fights like a robot. In just seconds later, the fight ended. Jenny just defeated Astro Boy's arch enemy into pieces. "Wow Jenny! You are amazing! I just can't believe you slaughtered my enemy completely without even a single attack from him!" "Anytime, Astro. Anytime," Jenny agreed.


	6. Another Subway To Stop

Another Subway To Stop

It was such a typical day in Japan's super subway station. Each shaft is accurately programmed to move at high speeds of up to approximately 250 km per hour as well as to automatically stop at their assigned stations. Astro and Jenny were at one of the stations. Astro was was the tour guide between him and Jenny. "Well Jenny. This is the subway station of my hometown." "Wow. It looks so nice. My hometown doesn't even have subway stations this fancy. But these stations here must be computerized." "Well they are computerized," Astro confirmed. "By the way, how fast can their trains go?" "About 250 km per hour." "Whoa that fast?! That's almost as fast as our rocket boosters!" "Yup. Just about." They both a boarded on the subway train and off they went. "Oh my nuts and bolts! It sure is fast!" Jenny was amazed. "Be careful now. You don't want to get dizzy." "Oh Astro. Sometimes you just say the darnest things," Jenny joked. As they were about to reach their next destination, Astro sensed something mysterious. "Astro. What's wrong? You seem out of order all of a sudden," Jenny asked. "I don't know. But I do sense something wrong with the subway trains. Oh no! Maybe there's something stuck on them that might make them not stop!" "Really?!" "I think so. Because the last time this has happened, Atlas invaded this transit system and attached some kind of device on every subway train causing them to not stop moving." "Are you sure about this?" Jenny felt like this was a lie until she soon discovered the problem somehow: "Hey! Why aren't we stopping?!" "Well that's the problem. In fact, I better go out and check this problem. You stay here and monitor the passengers." "Be careful, my friend," Jenny wished him luck. Meanwhile, Astro dashed all the way around and to the front of the subway train. And he saw what he knew what happened before: There was a locking device attached to the surface of the subway train. "Oh. So that's what the problem is," Astro said to himself. "I better get it off," he continued. But as soon as he placed his hand on it, he got shocked. Then Jenny called him on their internal communicating devices. "Astro. Have you found the problem?" "I have, Jenny. How are the passengers by the way?" "Their actually fine. Their just panicking though." "Roger that, Jenny." They hung up. "Ah man. I don't know what to do to remove this device!" Astro claimed to himself. Out from behind, he heard and saw his second enemy Skunk on the subway's computer monitor. He gave an evil laugh and said: "Hey Astro Boy. Long time no see. I just wanted to give you a job to do after all these years," he continued with another evil laugh. "Oh why, Skunk?! Why?! Why would you do such a ridiculous thing like that!?" Astro yelled. "I'll get you this time!" Astro continued. He then called Jenny for back-up. "Jenny. I have another enemy who's behind all this. I need you now to depart from the subway shaft immediately." "Roger that, Astro." She pressed the emergency button to open the doors even when it's in motion. Then as she was just about to boost her rocket boots, she almost fell. But Astro quickly managed to catch her. "Oh. Thank you for saving me, Astro," she relieved. "You're welcome as always," Astro replied. They went to the subway's main station and they luckily found Skunk. "Hey Skunk! Just what on Earth are you doing to the subway system and why?!" "Because I heard that this new friend of yours has defeated Atlas. Now it's time for you to pay the price." " Don't worry, Astro," Jenny confronted. "I'll pay the price. It was me who destroyed Atlas anyway," she continued. "Well before you do, you got to go through these first," Skunk said pointing at a bunch of malicious robots marching in through the stations. "Alright then. It's a deal," Astro and Jenny agreed. They already started boosting through these malicious robots and began blasting. They were finished in just hours. "Alright, Skunk. It's now time for you to hand me that controller to deactivate those trapping devices you've attached to all the subway trains!" Astro begged. "Well you got to go through me next before doing so," Skunk replied. Jenny then jumped in and agreed to go through Skunk since she already knew that Astro doesn't want to fight him even if it's his enemy. "I'll go through you. So take this!" Jenny blasted Skunk in the face. She and Astro subsequently took the controller and deactivated all of the trapping devices. Thus, they were removed and the subway trains were programmed back to normal.


	7. A Simple Saved Flight

**A Simple Saved Flight**

Jenny Wakeman, Astro Boy, Dr. Elefun, Daddy Walrus, and Dr. Wakeman were aboarded on an airplane to tour Jenny's hometown. "Well Daddy Walrus and I are very glad that we're flying to tour your hometown, Jenny. And it's all thanks to your lovely Dr. Nora Wakeman for booking the flight," Dr. Elefun complimented as Dr. Wakeman just bowed her head a welcome. One of the other passengers that sat by them began to ask Jenny about herself: "So hey you. Tell us about yourself. What's your story? How did you start?" "Well I was first introduced to the public of the real world around 2003 whereas I was built by my caring mother here Dr. Nora Wakeman. After I was completed, I was found by three human boys: One name Brad Carbunkle, the other one name Sheldon Lee, and the third one name Tuck Carbunkle. They were in fact, the first and pretty much the only humans that were ever so nice to me. So nice that I decided to bring Brad up as my best friend, Sheldon as… well, my so-called boyfriend, and Tuck,…I'm afraid he is a tragic goner. You see, he was just walking home from school one day, he crossed the street. But, he was hit by a truck. Worse than that, he never recovered in the hospital." "Oh my! That's just terrible!" The passenger said. "Say, have you gone to school at all?" The passenger continued. "Well, I never really went to school. Because as you and everyone else including those in the real world probably know, there are no schools or whatnot in America specialized for robots. So I had to fit in an ordinary school just for humans." "So how was it?" "It was actually bad. Most of the humans there mistreated me. They treated me as if I was just a trash can filled with nuts and bolts. Thus, I was dropped out of school for good leaving myself without a chance to actually graduate as the first robot student of the United States. That was when I moved to Japan where my parts were made and became new friends with Astro Boy here. Better yet, in Japan, I had a better chance to also be friends with humans than in America since again, robots and robotics are just not really a specialty in America." The passenger gave Jenny a compliment. All of a sudden, something accidental occurred in the plane. Astro and Jenny immediately rocketed out of the plane's interior to the exterior. "Jenny, you check the other sides of this plane and see if there are any more signs of the problem," commanded Astro. Jenny simply flew around the plane. "Any sign of the problem?" "No. Not really. But check this out!" Astro flew to her area of the plane. "What's up?" Astro questioned. "Take a look at that," Jenny answered. There was a goose stuck in one of the propellors. "Oh. So that's what causing the plane to malfunction," Astro understood. He simply flew closer to the propellor carefully and steadily removed the goose out and the plane was back to normal. Astro and Jenny flew back inside the plane. "So what was the problem?" Dr. Elefun asked. "Oh there was just a goose stuck in one of the propellors. So I carefully removed it. That's it," Astro answered. Hours later, they arrived at Tremerton,Ohio. Astro was easily amazed to see the sight of Jenny's actual hometown. "Wow! So this is your hometown, isn't it?!" "M-hmm," answered Jenny.


	8. The New Tremerton Hero

**The New Tremerton Hero**

Just a couple days later after their arrival in Tremerton,Ohio, Jenny, Astro, Daddy Walrus, Dr. Elefun, and Dr. Wakeman were already at their rented hotel. Hours during their relaxation to overcome jet lag, a wave of evil robots approached. "Well Astro, looks like I have to do my part for the sake of my hometown," Jenny explained. "Wait?! I suggest you stay here," recommended Astro. "What do you mean?" Jenny was confused. "Listen. You've done your part for your hometown as you always have been. This time, I want to do my part for your hometown." "Really?!" Jenny was emotionally touched. "Yes. I really do," Astro answered firmly. "Well thank you, Astro. Good luck!" She cried real tears of joy at the moment. Astro then took off and started defeating the evil robots. Everyone in Tremerton was just shocked to see Astro's moves and the fact that he was mostly using his bare body unlike Jenny. They were so shocked that cameras flashed in every corner of the town persistently. When the defeat was successfully done, news reporters, journalists, etc all of the town rushed to Astro as soon as he landed "Wow! That was amazing!" The news reporter cheered. "What's your name by the way?" He continued to ask. "My name is Astro Boy. I'm straight from Okinawa and Tokyo,Japan." "So Astro. How do you actually feel after you've defeated all these evil robots?" "I actually feel the same to tell you the truth. It's really not my first time doing that." "Well anyways, who built you? Was it Dr. Nora Wakeman?" "Well to answer that question, I was actually not built by Dr. Wakeman. I was built by that man there. Professor Ochanomizu otherwise known as Dr. Elefun." " Well let's take an interview with Dr. Elefun!" The news reporter said enthusiastically. "Dr. Elefun. Since we are gathered here today, what's your point of view of robots and humans and how they should actually work together?" Before Dr. Elefun could speak a word, Daddy Walrus interrupted. "Oh lord Jesus Christ! Don't people like you understand a thing like that?! First of all, let me introduce myself. My name is Albert Duncan. But you can call me Daddy Walrus. Now to answer that question of yours, robots are simply by definition artificial beings especially those of us humans. They are made to do pretty much the same exact tasks, programs and whatnot as us humans just so that we can get more work done that way for the sake of such super high-classed societies like this!" "Well, I never actually thought of it that way. But of course that response of yours is on subject," answered the news reporter . "Well of course you and others like you never thought of it that way! That clearly must explain why Jenny Wakeman had to drop out of school here!" Hours later, the news report was officially over. Jenny was super shocked herself when she saw Daddy Walrus's impression. "Wow, Daddy Walrus! That was a mischievous impression you did at the news report!" "Well that's just part of my personality." When they went back to the hotel to their booked room, a storm occurred "Oh my what a storm. But I've seen worst storms than this," Astro shouted. The storm got worse. Houses and every building was flooded and collapsed. There was only one other facility that was still standing before the hotel. And that was the airport. "Well we have to get out of here immediately then, before the storm hits this place," Astro commanded. "Good point, Astro," Daddy Walrus agreed. "In that case, everyone please pack up and let's leave this place. Quickly before we drown," Dr. Elefun demanded. Minutes later, they were done packing. So they dashed out of the hotel and caught a taxicab on the way to the hotel's front. And it took them straight to the airport in time. Dr. Elefun questioned the airport receptionist: "Excuse me, mam. Are the planes even able to fly?" "I'm afraid their not able to, sir," the receptionist answered with sorrow. "They simply can't work or run with all this water in the way," she continued. Everyone in the airport was dead silent for a moment hoping for their last life among the storm until one of them had an idea: "Hey that's it! Since Astro Boy and Jenny Wakeman are robots, they can just help activate the planes with their strength and power!" The crowd then murmured in agreement. However, Astro and Jenny didn't respond. They just closed their eyes, frowned, and bowed their heads down. Thus, Dr. Elefun began to announce: "Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, I know that may be a clever idea for the sake of the planes, but unfortunately, neither Astro's or Jenny's rocket boosters are working due to a circuit shortage from this severe storm." Everyone in the airport gasped while one of them said "oh no!" "They were our only hope," said another. Everyone in the airport began to look down themselves. "Aww come on now. Cheer up everybody. It's only wind and rain. We just need something to lift our spirits," Daddy Walrus convinced. "Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, the diner chefs have prepared all of us food free of charge," the airport manager announced. "Well I've never seen such a storm like this in all _my_ thirty years," Dr. Wakeman mentioned. "What did you say, Dr. Wakeman? Thirty years? Are you saying you're only thirty years old?" Daddy Walrus asked surprised. "I mean thirty years of my work experience," Dr. Wakeman corrected. Everyone slowly ambled to the diner and began eating. Luckily, the airport happened to have energy fuel which was just the thing for Astro and Jenny. Those two began to lift their heads up when they noticed the energy fuels. They started chunking them down. As a result, their rocket boosters were working. "Hey good news, everyone! Now that special energy fuels were served to us, our rocket boosters are working!" Astro announced cheerfully. The crowd cheered in relief. "Well in that case, everyone let's aboard the plane," continued the manager. There was only one plane that was available. The rest were already washed out away. As soon as everyone a boarded the plane, two familiar boys still remained after their rest from evacuation. Jenny scurried to them. "Oh hey, Jenny! Long time no see! What's up?" "Brad, Sheldon, I have something to show you." She propped open her chest compartment and pulled out her energy cassette with the cords connected. "Well that's your energy cassette. But what about it?" Brad questioned. "I want both of you to know that I was once thought to be America's pretty much only female robot. But oh I have made many mistakes in all my accomplishments much more than a human. Much more than you can ever think of. Although on the other hand of the okay side, I have spent all those times apparently in years serving you two,Tuck, my mom of course and taking care of Vega." "Say what about Vega's professor to take care of her?" Brad asked. "I'm afraid that was another tragedy unlike what just happened to Tuck. You see, years ago clearly in this time of fiction, yet it was just a few months after Vega was built, her professor got sick. And she died of cancer. So I successfully stepped in and took care of her just as much as she takes care of herself, played with her, looked after her and brought her up as my own best robot friend. That I believe her professor would've appreciated." "One more thing, what about Vexus? Why bother having her if you're the one to stop her evil plans and forces?" Sheldon asked next. "Unfortunately, that was just another mistake. It was just after I was first built when an unexpected accident occurred in the lab scrambling my mom's gadgets and whatnot to pieces. That's when a portal fell into place. A portal that leads to a robot world known as Cluster Prime. My mom and I tried to close it and decompose it, but it was too late, Vexus escaped out of the portal and began striking her evil possessions and forces to the human world leaving me with no choice but to defeat her ever since that day on. Outside of that nevertheless, the news have approved it. Astro Boy is pronounced as the new hero of Tremerton. My job here in this town is officially over. I am now giving all the best part of me for the last remaining plane to survive this storm. Last but not least, please tell Astro he's done a wonderful job for my own hometown and that I admire him with all my heart." She started pulling the cords out of her energy cassette. She immediately closed her eyes and faded her facial expression to blank. "(Gasp)! Jenny!" Brad jerked. "Dude, let's go now! Just take her energy cassette and her body," demanded Sheldon. He and Brad were off to the plane. There, they quickly asked permission to the engine room to install Jenny's energy cassette in the engine chamber just after they ended up storing her body in the plane's back storage room where the water from the storm escaped in since all the main storage rooms were taken. Jenny's energy cassette actually happened to fit in the engine chamber just perfect. "Alright, captain. the plane is all set," Brad claimed in salutation. Astro did his usual task just as he did in Speeding Through The Storm (Revisited): Check for external traps and errors on behalf of the plane's exterior. Brad and Sheldon started verbally encouraging Jenny's energy cassette to generate the plane. Meanwhile, in the back storage room, the water was already flooding it as the water forcefully scrambled Jenny's body bumping from wall to wall disordering into pieces and scrap. "That's it, Jenny! You're doing great! Show what an engine can do!" Brad continued his encouragement. As a result, Jenny's energy cassette began dialing faster blinking its lights more persistently. "Alright, just a few more boosts, Jenny! Hurry! The water is right behind us," Sheldon added. Minutes later, the chasing water decayed back to the ocean. "You did it, Jenny! The water stopped chasing us!" Brad concluded. "Yeah. Great job there, Jenny. You can relax now. You're building quite a steam there," Sheldon added. All of a sudden, Jenny's energy cassette began to turn hot red while it sparked. "Oh no! Jenny! What's wrong?! Don't lose this now!" Sheldon freaked. "Here I'll close the break valves. Oh no! It won't budge!" Brad freaked as well. For this, Astro had to stop the plane manually with his bare strength as it landed somewhat safely. The next morning, the storm stopped. Everyone slowly woke up from their knocked out sleep. When Brad and Sheldon woke up lying on behalf of the plane's control board, they glanced their eyes to find Jenny's energy cassette completely broken and damaged. "Oh no, poor Jenny," Sheldon cried. "She wanted this to happen," Brad explained. Till then, Astro Boy came by to find Jenny. "Hey, any sign of Jenny? Everyone aboard this plane is not missing except her. And everyone else is looking for her." "Um Astro, it's kind of hard to explain this, but she disconnected her energy cassette here to activate this plane," Brad replied. "And used her every last bit of her life for this epic flight," Sheldon finished. "Well where's her body?" Astro questioned. "In the back storage room of the plane," Brad answered looking down. Minutes later, Dr. Wakeman was wailing for her missing robo-girl. "Jenny! Oh Jenny! Where are you?!" Astro approached Dr. Wakeman holding Jenny's energy cassette broken. "Why that's her energy cassette! What happened to it?!" "It was just being used to generate this plane," Astro answered. "Well where's her beautiful body?" Brad and Sheldon came marching slowly from the back storage room of the plane holding the ruined parts of Jenny's adoring body. "What?! No! This can't be true! No! This can't happen to me! My Jenny! My pretty XJ9! How did this happen?" "Dr. Wakeman. It's kind of hard to explain, but she purposely disconnected her energy cassette right before she a boarded this plane therefore she did it to pay her whole life for all of us to survive the storm," Brad answered. "Well why didn't she just do it with her body?" "She didn't want to," Brad answered back. "It was just her realization that she always tends to fail when doing any task particularly with her body after all these years," Sheldon continued the answer. More tears began to fall from Dr. Wakeman's eyes as well as from some of the others while the rest just frowned down at her mainly because she was only a robot anyhow. "I guess I'm just going to have to rebuild her again," Dr. Wakeman simply had to say. "You simply might just have to if and only if you want her back," Brad agreed. "That's so true," Dr. Wakeman replied back continuing her cry. Out from the sky came Jenny's first best friend Vega seeing the gathered crowd. She landed and ran towards the crowd. "What's going on here?" "Um, you might not want to see this," answered Brad. "Well I want to see anyway," she said. "Alright then." Brad and the rest of the crowd gave her way as she asked. She never felt this surprised before when she saw what the crowd was gathered around. Kneeling down beside Jenny, she rubbed her body smoothly and opened her eyelids. The pupils were still there. But the lenses were solidly gone. Her best friend began to cry herself. "How did this happen?" She asked. "Well to be honest, it actually wasn't an accident. She did it on purpose just to save all of us from that storm. And that piece separated from her body is her energy cassette in which she disconnected to generate the plane," Sheldon answered. She began to look at Brad and Sheldon with her eyes more widened as more tears fell from them. Then she looked back at Jenny and cried some more as she began holding her hands up until they broke apart in just a few seconds.


	9. Trapped In The Desert Crystal

**Trapped In The Desert Crystal**

Author's note: I just felt like writing this as a monologue. So I did. Enjoy! (Astro. That's your cue).

(Oh thanks, Ronnlee.) Hello everyone. Astro Boy here. Many [fictional] months have passed and Jenny has been fully rebuilt after that accident she wanted to do on purpose just to save our godforsaken lives from the storm. However, another accident has occurred to her when she and the rest of us were flying in the plane back to Japan. She fell off the plane and landed on a desert herself. There, she woke up the next day after the plane continued flying. That was when she was subsequently found by that robotic talking squirrel in which I'm familiar with when I crash landed on the desert back when I was younger. He helped her simply by offering her an extra energy cassette capsule just in case. Afterwards, she continued to wander the desert all the way up until she discovered the desert's crystal just as I remembered it. "Whoa. what a crystal," Jenny said in amazement. Scanning it, she then says "(Gasps)! I sense danger and evil inside it. I better get in there before it causes trouble." Thus, just like how I tried to break in that crystal, she started out doing the same exact thing. But unfortunately, she too just ricocheted off of it. She did it again. But she still couldn't break through. "Well I'll just try this," she said as she pulled out her big ray gun. Nothing happened except the rays instantly bouncing off the crystal's surface. She subsequently tried her every other mischievous embodied weapons and gadgets to budge in the crystal. "Well I just can't seem to break in there. And I've done everything I can to do so," Jenny complained. Seconds later, the crystal eventually opened it self. "Oh. Now's my chance." As soon as she entered the crystal, she was just plain amazed when a line of mechanically suited humans building robots was the first thing she saw. Her eyes quickly widened more when she noticed a robot woman standing kindly in her way. "Who are you?" Jenny asked still wide-eyed. "Well hello there. My name is Livian." "Well my name is Jenny Wakeman. Nice to meet you." Before Livian and Jenny could start a conversation, Atlas entered interrupting. "Livian. I thought I told you not to be nice to any incoming visitors." Livian just nervously squealed and wandered off to another room. "Well well well, if it isn't my new enemy. I wouldn't be surprised. Jenny Wakeman. Isn't that your name?" "How do you even know my name still?" Jenny reacted to his evil impression. "Because I still remember in my memory bank that you fought me completely that day," Atlas began to laugh. "Well I just thought you'd be long dead by now," Jenny re-inputted arching her face against his. "How can I be long dead when I'm a robot just like you with an ability to be rebuilt?!" He laughed even harder. "Oh," Jenny became guilty. "Oh. Like you didn't even notice that, did you? Anyways, since Astro doesn't want to partner me anymore after all these years, I might as well appoint you to partner me. And we both can join forces for the world our way." "I don't think so," Jenny refused. "You don't think so, eh? Well in that case, I'm just going to have to destroy you!" "No you won't!" Jenny defended attacking him while he was still talking: "You may fight me all you want, Jenny. But you will never make it out of here." Livian appeared unnervous now. "Oh. Atlas! Why would you still do such a thing like that?!" "Because I just can, Livian." "You know what, Atlas? Just get out of my sight," Livian struck. "Livian, please! Don't do this to me again!" Atlas began to cry. Meanwhile, Jenny managed to find her way out. But not her way outside. At least not yet. "Oh now look! You made Jenny find the entrance herself!" Atlas yelled. "Livian. Don't you dare open the door!" Livian just looked at him mad and opened the front door of the crystal anyway. "Livian! You fool!" Jenny was already out in an instance. But her luck was lost when Atlas threw the first attack and then five more straight. Luckily, that was when I made it myself to the desert to save my new best friend. "Hey you! Want your old enemy back?! Well here he is!" I shouted as I rocketed straight to Atlas attacking him myself completely. Jenny never thought I was going to come back for her. But she was surely surprised as she needed to anyway. At least in my opinion even as a character, surprises can really help the struggling innocents back on their feet with plenty of reliefs to be touched by. Particularly speaking, that's me looking out for Jenny Wakeman.


	10. Astro Fights Aliens Again

**Astro Fights Aliens Again**

After such a long while, the aliens and UFOs have relived and retreated for Earth. Astro has been trained very well to rejoin the Space Exploration party. Just as before, he has been appointed again as captain yet only with Jenny as his stowaway and Vega as his lieutenant since Lt. Blackstone is long gone from suicide after rescuing Astro. "Dr. Elefun. Dr. Wakeman. I'm just glad to have Astro become part of my space exploration party again therefore the aliens and UFOs have returned planning to destroy Earth. We are also very glad to appoint Jenny Wakeman XJ9 to join as well," said the general manager of the space exploration party standing by the window of a space station with Dr. Elefun and Dr. Wakeman watching Jenny and Astro amongst other individuals arranging supply obstacles in preparation of the exploration. "Well it's my pleasure," Dr. Wakeman replied. "Dr. Wakeman. I need to explain you something," said the general. "What is it?" "I have assigned Astro as captain and Jenny as Vice captain." "What? But they're just robots!" Dr. Wakeman cried. "I consider this very carefully. And I don't want the same mistake to happen just like before. You know this is not our first time doing this." "But again, they're only robots!" "The captain must be a robot." "But why?" "Because a robot doesn't have any feelings or emotions unlike a human. Emotions just cause trouble on such missions as space explorations." Till then, the exploration's ship was all set for launch the next day. During the next day, Astro and Jenny were already in their uniforms. "My Jenny XJ9. You sure look stunning! So do you, Astro!" Dr. Wakeman commented. Minutes passed and the countdown was already on. But just before it launched, Astro walked to the ship's podium. "Hello troops," Astro saluted. "First of all, my name is Astro Boy. And as you probably know, I will be your captain for this party. I will simply do my very best to help succeed this mission as necessary as possible." "Company salute!" Vega troops saluted back at him. It was just seconds left before the launch. Although within those remaining seconds, a stowaway was announced which was actually a late troop a boarding . Astro dreaded to the front of the ship. "Astro. This is the stowaway," said one of the troops. "Oh it's Jenny Wakeman," Astro indicated. "What took you so long?," Astro exclaimed. "Well sorry, Astro. I just had a somewhat long conversation with my mom, Brad and Sheldon." "Well never mind that! Come with me on board! There's only a few seconds left before the launch." Astro commanded as he held Jenny's hand and stored her in a passenger chamber just as when the ship blasted off. Meanwhile, Vega entered the general manager's office. "Lt. Vega reporting," she saluted. "Well what's your report, Lieutenant?" "I have disagreed the fact that you hired another robot as captain. And as far as I'm concerned, another robot to join just causes more trouble than there already is!" "But that is my decision!" "No matter, General! I don't want Astro or any other robot as captain!" "Well you know what? Deal with it! Now will you please monitor the other troops!" "Yes, General," Vega answered calmly. Astro was browsing around the control room of the ship. "Troops. According to my readings, the radar screen is little off course. Please fix it right away." "Yes. Captain Astro." Jenny was surprised again: "Well I didn't even expect him to know the controls so well," she said. Astro was then checking the troop monitoring the digital magnetic compass. "Sir. I see the magnetic compass here is off by one-millionth of a second," Astro figured. "That's nonsense, Astro!" Vega answered interrupting. "We've checked over a hundred times. And it seems just fine," Vega continued. "Oh hey. The magnetic compass is off by one-millionth of a second. Astro was right," the troop monitoring the compass said. "Astro. I guess your artificial brain is just perfect and accurate," Vega mumbled to herself. "Astro, there is something attached to the exterior of this ship that is causing the magnetic compass to be off time," said the troop. "Well in that case, I better rocket to the outside of this ship to remove it right away. Vice Jenny, you stay here and monitor the troops and keep us on course. And Lt. Vega, would you mind fetching me a new energy capsule from the supply room immediately. And please hurry, we have no time to lose," Astro demanded. Later, Vega entered the supply room murmuring offensive remarks about Astro to herself. She opened the cabinet full of energy capsules. The fresh full ones were placed on the cabinet's stand while the dead ones were on the bottom platform of the cabinet. Vega first picked up the ones on the platform. "Wait. These ones are dead." She thought again: "No. I'll actually give him this one." Soon, she gave it to Astro without telling him that it's dead. But Astro still could resist with it. He was off to the exterior of the ship and removed what was stuck on the ship's surface which was the UFO. All of a sudden, as soon as he removed it, the ship accelerated leaving him stranded. He couldn't even fly to the ship for the given energy capsule was dead. So he tried to find hope inside the UFO and managed to find its energy source. Thus, he re-charged the energy capsule. Meanwhile, Vega announced Astro's disappearance: "Attention, troops. Unfortunately, Astro has disappeared from this ship and was killed in an accident. So for now, I, Lt. Vega will take his place." But before the troops could salute back in agreement, another troop entered the control room and announced that Astro was back. The rest of the troops saluted in relief. Astro began marching around the halls of the ship until he came in contact with Vega. "Oh welcome back aboard, Captain Astro." "Lt. Vega. I need to speak to you in private. Please meet me in my office," Astro informed. Vega then murmured to herself thinking that she's in trouble at least not yet but not until later. "Are you familiar with this UFO and alien that was found with it,Lieutenant?" "No. I actually don't. And why? Because this all nonsense! Nothing like those are ever so true! You're lying to me, Captain!" Minutes later, they arrived on Mars though they haven't landed yet. But Astro was the first to depart the ship for battle. Then and there, he found the lieutenant of an earlier exploration party although it was not Lieutenant Nelson for he already retired years ago. "Hello there. You must be Astro Boy," he said. "I am actually." "Astro. Please tell your troops to fight these villainous beings before they attack all of us and the rest on Earth." "Right away, Lieutenant," Astro replied as he pulled out his communicator. Lt. Vega answered. "Lt. Vega! Please send all our troops here on Mars for battle!" "No Astro! I told you those aliens and UFOs don't exist. You liar.!" "Lt. Vega. Please don't be a fool. Come here right now and prepare for battle!" Vega hung up. "Lt. Vega. Lt. Vega!" Astro tried to call. "Those fools! They never learn. They never learn until it's too late!" Soon enough, the ship has finally landed. The first two troops to exit were Jenny and Vega. "Oh my nuts and bolts! They do exist. Astro was right!" "Well don't just stand there! Attack them!" Jenny reminded. Astro already lost his energy and is now being attacked constantly and so was Jenny. But luckily, Jenny managed to escape and survive. "Vega. Let's go! Get back inside the ship or you'll get yourself killed!" "I'm not going." "What?! Are you crazy?! Just get back inside the ship before you get yourself killed! You know you don't have anybody to repair you properly after any damage." "Well wait! I need to help your little buddy Captain Astro here!" Vega ran off. "But wait! Vega! Vega!" Jenny yelled. Vega ignored then rocketed to the sky, drew her armed sword, and attacked all of the aliens and UFOs in just a few single slashes just perfectly. "Captain Astro. I'm sorry I gave you a dead energy capsule on purpose. I just didn't know you were telling the truth about all this until now.," Vega said still hovering in the air. Jenny eventually heard what she said. "Aww Vega! Now why would you do such a horrible thing like That?!" Jenny screeched. "Like I said, I did it to fool him 'cause I thought he wasn't telling the truth about all this until now. I'll take the blame from here. You guys take care now." Vega then rocketed straight for the last remaining UFO that was still left alive. "Wait! Lt. Vega! Where are you going?! What are you doing?! Come back, Lt. Vega!" Astro yelled. She ignored. As soon as she got closer to the UFO, Astro yelled: "No!" And yet it was too late. She already crashed into the UFO bursting into pieces then falling into one of the planet's potholes. Soon: "Lt. Vega," Astro whimpered already standing by the pothole where she killed herself with his uniform back on. He then looked and stood straight and saluted. Jenny ran towards him with her uniform back on crying. "Astro. I'm afraid I didn't tell you this earlier. But Vega was my best friend before you." "She was? Well that's just makes it sadder than usual. Wait a minute, she's a robot too. She can always be rebuilt." "I'm afraid again that can't happen anymore." "Why not? What happened to her professor?" "She died years ago from cancer. And it just won't be the same if someone else rebuilt her." "Oh I see. Well I'm just sorry to hear that." "It's okay, Astro. It wasn't your fault and neither was it mine," Jenny concluded hugging him. Astro then resumed his salute and so did Jenny after she continued looking down with her eyes closed frowning.


	11. Astro's First Love Retold

**Astro's First Love Retold**

Astro came home one day after his usual outdoor rounds when he noticed Jenny with Brad and Sheldon. "Hey Astro," they said. "Oh hey you guys. What have y'all been up to?" "Oh just talking," Brad answered. "About some love," Sheldon continued. "Yeah love and such," Brad agreeably repeated. "Hey Astro. What was your love by the way?" Brad asked. "My love was actually a tragedy." Everyone except Astro started laughing. "It really was a tragedy," Astro exclaimed. They suddenly stopped laughing. "It was? Well what's the story?" Brad asked feeling sorry for laughing. "Yeah, Astro. Tell us more about that girlfriend you were about to have," Jenny convinced. "Come to think of it, I actually don't want to tell it. At least not to your human friends here, Jenny. It's too sad." "Come on. Just tell us," Brad and Sheldon begged. "Fine," Astro agreed as he began to clear his throat. "It all started out years ago when I was younger, slightly shorter in height with a higher-pitched voice. Dr. Elefun called me into his office to tell me that my design was stolen. But it wasn't stolen by Dr. Elefun himself. It was stolen by my earlier professor named Dr. Boynton. He actually was the one who built me here in the world of fiction. He built me to bring his son back alive when he was killed illegally driving. Anyways, my design was actually owned by some other professor. Thus, I was told to dress like someone else when I entered his restricted laboratory. Because if I were to enter it undisguised, I'd have to be killed. As I walked to the outer landscapes of that forbidden land, I noticed a robot girl built with the same body structure as mine. Her name was Nicky. I asked her very nicely to take me inside the lab. Then I was to ask to see her professor just so I can get the original sketch papers of my design. But he didn't want to give it to me. It may be his own design, but if I letted him keep it, then I would have to be disassembled and disregarded for good for the fact that the design was secretly stolen. So he trapped me in a capsule. As I was stuck in it, I heard tapping on the door. So I read it in Morse code. It was Nicky. She was just lucky enough to hold onto the capsule release. So I found a way to break through the capsule and let Nicky in. She began to ask me out for her heart. I was touched to say yes. But when her professor went on the P.A. screen of the capsule just while we were making up, he deliberately set a time bomb inside her body as a way to kill me. A mistake he should've never done in the first place. Thus, I begged him to disarm it. He wouldn't do so until he had to without the use of the remote. He literally had to put her on the stretcher and disassemble her piece by piece in order to remove the bomb. I was just standing there sadly watching her decay as I held her hand. 'Astro. I love you so much,' she lastly said to me. 'I love you too, Nicky,' I lastly said to her. Then she was gone into pieces. All that was left of her were her feet in which are installed on me right now. And that is my love story." Astro recaptured his concentration when he noticed Brad, Sheldon and Jenny crying. Then they started looking at each other and cried even harder. "Astro. That is so sad. Why aren't you even crying?" Brad replied. "I'm not allowed to. If I were to, then I wouldn't be admired for authority reasons," Astro answered back. "Well Jenny can cry. And she's a robot," Sheldon added. "Oh I can see that. Well I'm sorry to have noticed that," Astro concluded. "Oh my! That story of yours is so sad, it just brought me way back to when all three of us including Tuck used to be very close especially when we were in high school," Brad said. "Yeah it sure does,"Jenny agreed. "We would always go to the mall and the skatepark after school. Then we would go on these miraculous adventures on weekends," Brad continued. "Yeah. Those were the days," Sheldon and Jenny responded. Astro just stood there staring at the three rather not smiling.


	12. Roby The Robot Slave

**Roby The Robot Slave**

Jenny was giving Astro a tour around Cluster Prime. Then and there, they encountered a robot cuffed with chains held by a robot master and owner. "Who are you?" Jenny asked. "My name's Tinny Tinkin," he answered. He was then continued being pulled away. "Where are they taking him?" Astro asked. "I don't know. Beats me," Jenny answered. They decided to follow him where he was leashed to. This robot didn't seem very evil or malicious at all. On the way, the robot was led to the very far side of Cluster Prime. Jenny and Astro just stood and watched what happen there. The robot master then took Tinny by the wrist and tied the chain to an uplifted hook. "Bolter," the robot master asked the owner. " Electrify this whip more. It lost a bit of its static." Later, the robot master applied the chain on the hook. "Take him up." The owner did. "Now tie him off," The master continued. The robot owner began whipping the robot slave to shock a few times until the master told him to stop. "Your name is Roby. You hear me?! Your name is Roby. You're going to learn to say your name. Again, your name is Roby. What's your name?" "Tinny. Tinny Tinkin." The master subsequently gestured the owner to whip him again. "When the master gives you something, you take it! He gave you a name! It's a nice name. It's Roby. And it's going to be yours till the day you have to be recharged and upgraded time and time again. Now I know you understand me. And I want to hear you say it!" (Silence). "Whip him again!" "Snap!" "Oh. I can't look," cried Astro as Jenny began hugging his head. "What's your name now?! Say it! Roby! Who are you?! Say your name!" "Tinny." He gets whipped again. "I want to hear you say your name. Your name is Roby. What's your name?" Tinny just passed off another moment of silence. "What's your name?" The master asked again. "Just say it!" Jenny cried. "Roby," he finally said. "Aye. Say it again. say it louder so we all can hear you! What's your name?!" "Roby. My name is Roby." "Ah. Now that's a good robot. Unchain him now." " I'm glad that's over," Jenny relieved. "Me too," Astro replied.


End file.
